Nuestra Historia
by Tae Yeong
Summary: Silvermist la heredera de una gran fortuna, buena hija, buena amiga y con su prometido. Pero para llegar donde está con su prometido tuvo que pasar por obstáculos y cuando lo lograron comenzaron con su historia. Universo Alterno.


**Cree esta historia porque me di cuenta que no había ninguna historia de Silvermist y Terrence. Y a mí me encanta esta pareja, es tan injusto que no la tomen en cuenta. **

**Hare mi mayor esfuerzo en este fic y espero que les guste a todos.**

" " **pensamientos**

**-****…****\- Habla**

**Tinkerbell y sus personajes, no me pertenece; solo tome prestado los personajes y también añadí a nuevos personajes. :D**

**Nuestra Historia**

.

.

.

Por fin le habían dejado independizarse; su padre le había dado el sí después de haberle rogado por bastante tiempo, el permiso de vivir sola en un apartamento pagado por ella.

Ella, Silvermist Lucerne, 19 años, hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios que financian el estudio marino. De aspecto asiático con una figura delgada esbelta, caderas anchas, piel blanca pálida y labios rosados; de un cabello largo y de color negro/azul oscuro y ojos marrones.

Cuando les comento sobre ello, sus padres casi pegan el grito al cielo contestando con un rotundo **no**, pero ella no se dio por vencida y siguió insistiendo, ella ya era una universitaria, quería experimentar como se sentía vivir por sí mismo, depender solamente de ella misma (a pesar que ya trabajaba en la compañía de su padre). Sus padres le negaron bastantes veces, pero después llegaron a un acuerdo, ella acepto obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El trato que acordó con sus padres era que podría vivir sola hasta que acabase la universidad y sí sus notas bajasen una sola décima, de vuelta a casa. Aunque le costó también le permitieron trabajar, pero de incognito, al principio no le agrado la idea pero era la única manera de que ellos accedieran.

Se emocionó tanto cuando le dieron la noticia y sus condiciones que ese mismo día empezó a buscar un departamento marcando los anuncios que más le gustaron y que estuviera en su presupuesto para cuando buscara trabajo; además sus padres acordaron pagarle la renta durante tres meses, para que se pudiera organizar.

Lo único malo y desafortunado de esto, es que no se lo ha comunicado a **él. **

-"Quizás se enoje un poco"- pensó; pero es que había pasado un tiempo desde su última conversación.

Terrence Dust.

Su prometido desde que tenía 14 años.

Se había ido a Washington D.C durante tres meses por negocios.

Intento llamarle pero por alguna razón no contestaba, pensando que estuviera muy ocupado para contestarle; le mando un mensaje de texto diciéndole que quería hablar con él.

No podía esperar a que Terrence llegara, pero trabajo es trabajo, y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello.

Y eso que solo había pasado un mes desde que comenzó de pedir el permiso a sus padres de independizarse.

-Vamos Silvermist- se dio ánimos

Estaba en su habitación que es de un color azul claro con algunas cajas a su alrededor. Su atuendo decía que tanto había hecho su blusa celeste y short blanco estaban con motas de polvo, su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello alto estaba un poco desecha dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes.

-mañana tienes que mudar todas tus cosas a tu nuevo hogar- sonrió

No podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

.

.

.

Un mes después en un edificio alto de Washington D.C.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con usted– respondió con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano para cerrar el trato.

De cabello rubio claro ondulado, de ojos azules y una piel clara este joven bastante atractivo, usa un traje de color negro; y cierra un trato que beneficiaría a su compañía.

-no, el placer es mío- respondió con una sonrisa un hombre de 70 años- el heredero de los Bancos Dust. Es un gran ejemplo para todos los jóvenes empresarios. Quisiera que mi nieto se pareciera a usted- suspiro cansadamente.

-gracias- se rió suavemente- fue un gusto conocerlo Señor Grove, hasta pronto- se despidió con un último apretón de manos y salió de la sala de reuniones.

-has terminado antes de lo esperado- le dijo Drew con una sonrisa y caminando a su lado.

Drew Edevane es un chico moreno de su misma edad, alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño corto y ojos cafés pero alrededor del iris había un verde llamativo; vestía con un traje camisa verde manga larga.

\- ¿Quieres volver ahora a Londres?-

-no, todavía no- respondió, mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata al salir del elevador- ¿algún mensaje o llamada?- pregunto mientras caminaban a su auto

-no-

-mn… ya veo- se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba hacia otro lado- estoy demasiado cansado vamos al hotel-

Terrence no sabía que pensar, después de haberse comprometido con Silvermist. Al principio pensó que Silvermist era demasiado delicada, frágil, bondadosa por naturaleza, tranquila, gentil y muchas veces ingenua pero eso la hacía interesante; también descubrió al pasar tiempo con ella que también era graciosa, leal, inteligente y desafiante cuando lo encontraba necesario, eso hizo que se interesara por ella para descubrir todas sus facetas que esconde en su corazón inocente.

Conversaban por llamadas, mensajes y video-llamadas, claro Silvermist las comenzaba, cada que él o ella se iban de viaje por negocios.

Pero en su estadía en Washington D.C., nada.

Ni una sola llamada o mensaje.

Por un momento pensó que era porque quizás estaba en exámenes o sus padres la mantuvieron ocupada con problemas de la empresa; y si fuera lo segundo su suegro le hubiera avisado.

-ah…- soltó un suspiro, él no estaba enojado pero requería de una respuesta cuando la viera de nuevo y esperaba que fuera una buena o si no…

Drew se dio cuenta de que tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba Terrence y sonrió para sí mismo al saber por quién era ese suspiro. Drew sabía que Silvermist había ganado una gran parte del corazón de Terrence, a pesar que este lo negaba.

-"espero que lo sigas impresionando Silvermist, sigue así y veras que muy pronto Terrence te confesara lo que has querido escuchar de él"- con ese pensar Drew acelero y se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaban en su viaje de negocios.

.

.

.

-gracias por su compra, vuelva otra vez- agradeció una chica castaña de cabello corto, de piel blanca y ojos marrones con lentes- salúdeme a Mary, por favor-

-gracias a ti Cesil. No te preocupes le daré tus saludos a Mary, adiós- se despidió de la señora.

Cesil siguió trabajando en la panadería "Sweetheart", ella había comenzado a trabajar ahí desde hace dos meses, le gustaba ya que toda la gente era muy amable con ella y ella les devolvía esa amabilidad con alegría. La paga era lo suficiente y además se mantenía ahorrativa, ya se iba a acabar los tres meses que su padre le paga la renta. Su suerte era que esta panadería era muy concurrida, popular y justo estaba en el centro; y con eso su paga era mayor que su renta.

-Ah…- el suspiro salió más largo de lo que esperaba- "Terrence"- sus pensamientos iban dirigidos al dueño del nombre, debido a tanta rapidez de sus mudanza y su nuevo empleo, se había olvidado de su prometido. –"¿Porque no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas? ¿o mensajes?"- se le escapo otro suspiro.

-oh… mis ojos han visto a un ángel- Cesil despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver la pose del chico enfrente suyo- Dime que no estoy soñando y me llevaras al cielo para estar junto a ti-

-Buenas tardes, Max- le saludo con una sonrisa.

Max Gastrell es un chico de cabello castaño con un corte un poco rebelde. Sus ojos eran de un color verde que cuando estaban en la luz parecían esmeraldas. Alto de contextura musculosa, lo suficiente, su piel era de un color blanco pero un poco quemado por su trabajo en el sol. Siempre que llegaba todas las chicas se le quedaban observando, era apuesto. Y se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio en la panadería por primera vez, reclamándola como su ángel. Era de personalidad alegre y confianzudo, siempre la trataba bien y la hacía reír con sus locuras.

-mi bello ángel, mi Cesil, buenas tardes para ti también- agarro su mano suavemente y la llevo a sus labios, pero antes de que eso ocurriera ella la retiro con suavidad y empezó a calcular los panes que él quería comprar- ¿Cuándo aceptaras salir conmigo?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-sabes que solo te veo como un amigo Max- Max soltó un pequeño suspiro- ¿lo quieres todo junto o separado?-

-por separado- mientras guardaba los panes y recibía el pago pudo sentir la mirada de Max todo ese tiempo; cuando parecía que se iba, el regreso- no me rendiré contigo Cesil, algún día saldrás conmigo- y sin poder hacer algo, el agarro su mano y le dio un suave beso en su mano, le guiño un ojo y salió con una gran sonrisa.

Se quedó sorprendida.

Max nunca había hecho un movimiento para con ella siempre le mandaba un beso, pero de ahí no pasaba. Posiblemente se esté desesperando de tantas negativas.

-¡Cesil!- su salto fue evidente- perdón por asustarte, solo quería decirte que ya te puedes ir-

-Está bien- le sonrió a su jefa- me retirare por hoy, señora Nim- cuando ya estuvo lista y se dirigió a la salida volteo- muchas gracias por todo, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana, querida- se despidió la señora Nim con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión se podía observar a Terrence con una camisa blanca desabotonada y sin zapatos, miraba a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad con una mano en su bolsillo y otra sujetando un celular.

-¿Dónde estás?-

Recién había llegado de Washington D.C y fue a visitar a Silvermist para darle un regalo. No se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que sus suegros no se encontraban en casa, pero cuando pregunto si Silvermist estaba le contestaron que ella ya no vivía ahí, en ese momento si se sorprendió tanto que tardó en reaccionar. Pregunto en donde estaba, pero los sirvientes no sabían nada. Se retiró de la casa y rápidamente llamo a sus suegros, sorpresa no contestaron, que demonios le ocurría a su teléfono que nadie le contestaba, cuando llego a casa le ordeno a Drew buscar a Silvermist.

Eso nos lleva a la situación actual donde la llamo y no contestaba, le mando mensajes y nada.

-"Esa Silvermist, me pregunto que la tendrá tan ocupada"- una imagen inundo su mente, era Silvermist sonriéndole a otro chico con sus manos unidas mientras se iban acercando poco a poco.

Sintió su mandíbula doler de tanto que la apretaba, sus mano hechos puños, su respiración era dura y profunda, y sus ojos desprendían una ferocidad enorme.

Pensar en Silvermist con otro chico no le agrado, ni un poco.

Ella era suya.

Apretó más fuerte las manos.

Crack.

Su mirada se dirigió a su teléfono dándose cuenta que por la fuerza había roto la pantalla del mismo.

Empezó a maldecir con fuerza.

Estaba decidido la iría a buscar en donde sea que esté y la encontraría.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro.

Ella iba a pagar por todos los problemas y la preocupación que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Tocaron a su puerta, Drew entro con una sonrisa en su cara.

-La hemos encontrado- su sonrisa se hizo más maliciosa.

-Perfecto- se sentó y empezó a planear algo- mañana iremos a visitarla- Drew solo asintió y se retiró.

.

.

.

-quizás deba ir a visitarlo y llevarle un pastel- se decía a si misma Silvermist mientras se dirigía al trabajo- espero que este bien-

Su camino a su trabajo no era tan largo y era tranquilo, pero antes de llegar siempre se detenía y se dirigía a un baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la peluca.

Era su rutina diaria salía de la universidad, se detenía a "disfrazarse", se dirigía al trabajo, salía del trabajo, volvía a ser ella e iba a casa.

Su primera vez en ponerse una peluca fue realmente incomoda y desastrosa debido a su larga cabellera negro azulada.

Salió cambiada con su cabello castaño y ojos marrones, ese disfraz engañaba a todos.

-ni siquiera las chicas me reconocieron así- se rio mientras movía un poco la peluca.

Todavía recordaba cuando se dirigió al centro y se olvidó de quitarse su disfraz, mientras recorría el centro diviso a sus amigas y cuando las iba a saludar ellas siguieron de largo, su sorpresa fue obvia, además de confundida y dolida causando que agachara un poco la cabeza y en vez de ver un negro azulado vio cabello café. Entonces recordó que no se había cambiado, se asombró tanto de que sus amigas no la reconocieran.

Ese recuerdo todavía la hacía reír.

-"¿Terrence me podrá reconocer?- una ola de tristeza la invadió al no tener noticias de Terrence todavía.

-Buenos días Cesil- saludo la señora Nim, había llegado a la panadería sin darse cuenta.- Llegas temprano hoy; todo bien?-

-Buenos días señora Nim- respondió- sí, hoy mis clases terminaron temprano-

-de maravilla hija- recogió una bandeja de pan- es mejor que comencemos ya- y la dejo en el mostrador- Cesil pon el letrero de abierto, por favor-

-por supuesto- saco el cartel de abierto- "parece que hoy va a ser un buen día"- pensó con una gran sonrisa, se dispuso a entrar cuando un escalofrío la detuvo y observo la calle.

Se sentía como si alguien la estuviera perforando con su mirada, era muy pesada, y ella solo conocía a alguien que mirara así.

-¡Cesil!- salto del susto por el grito de la señora Nim- Ven necesito ayuda con las masas-

Antes de entrar dio una última mirada hacia la calle, esa pesadez ya no la sentía.

-¡Cesil!-

Entro rápidamente, para poder atender a la gente que ya empezaba a llegar.

Después de unas horas atendiendo ya faltaba poco para cerrar, hoy fue un día bueno hubo una gran cantidad de gente que llego. Y eso ponía a Silvermist de un buen humor.

-mn… no entiendo porque algunas personas no llevan este pan- susurro mientras barría la entrada- quizás si cambiamos el sabor y su textura se pueda vender mejor- sonrío para si- tendré que hablarlo con la señora Nim-

-Buenas tardes Cesil- Max llego a su lado sonriendo y con una flor en mano- una flor para otra flor- halago mientras le ofrecía la rosa

-Hola Max, que dulce de tu parte- con delicadeza acepto la rosa y aspiro su dulce aroma- es preciosa, muchas gracias- le sonrió tiernamente causando que Max se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

-entonces- pauso- si te gusta tanto- sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra castaño- ¿Por qué no aceptas salir conmigo?-

-Max- susurro- en serio muchas gracias por la rosa y disculpa por las molestias que te he causado- sonrió tristemente- pero no puedo salir contigo-

-¿te gusta alguien más?-

Se sintió como una mala persona por causarle tanto daño a Max, su primer amigo en la panadería, pero no podía ni quería cambiar sus sentimientos, ella ama a Terrence y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Y Max es y será un gran amigo para ella y no podría cambiar sus sentimientos; a pesar que sabía que si dijera que si Max la trataría como una princesa y la pondría como su prioridad.

-sí- su mirada no vacilo en ningún momento- me gusta alguien- Max trato de encontrar un poco de duda en ella pero no encontró nada y tristemente suspiro.

-veo que lo amas mucho- sonrío tristemente- espero que él te amé igual- dio unos pasos cerca de ella y dejo que le tomara de la mano- Pero si un día te hace daño puedes venir conmigo- Silvermist se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes de Max brillar con fuerza y determinación- yo jamás te hare daño- y sin más la envolvió en fuerte abrazo.

Los ojos de Silvermist se abrieron de sorpresa, esta era la primera vez que Max iba tan lejos. Lentamente devolvió el abrazo que duro unos segundos más y luego con la misma lentitud lo separo de ella. Lo miro a los ojos y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Max- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, creando un espacio entre los dos- Eres un gran amigo-

-de nada, Cesil- la miro una vez antes de dar la vuelta e irse- no vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana Max- dijo

Observo como Max se iba y realmente se sintió mal por hacerle daño, pero no podía engañar a sus sentimientos.

Después de acabar su turno se dirigió a su apartamento.

En su mente no podía sacar el rostro deprimido de Max. Quería ayudarlo pero lamentablemente ella no podía hacerlo.

Ya sabía cómo se sentía; cuando descubrió que estaba comprometida con Terrence se sintió realmente feliz y extasiada. Pero cuando lo conoció por primera vez, vio en sus ojos que existía alguien más en su corazón. Pensó tantas veces en rendirse, pero se dio tiempo en conocerlo y que la conozca y ver que tal van las cosas, estaba funcionando tan bien después de tantos años. Hasta que un día a sus 16 años…

**Flashback**

Era un día soleado cuando Silvermist decidió ir a visitar a Terrence a la empresa, llevando consigo un aperitivo para él, unas galletas de canelas, las favoritas de Terrence.

Iba vestida de manera casual, un vestido azul de solo un brazo que se acentuaban hasta sus caderas y caía de manera suave hasta medio muslo donde en los filos tenía unos bordes de color amarillo, unas zapatillas de balerina color azul y un bolso amarillo.

Cuando llego a la empresa, todos la saludaron; quien no reconocería a la prometida del dueño de unas de las empresas más grandes e hija/futura dueña de un imperio de estudios marinos, además de ser dueña también de otras; les devolvió el saludo a todos con una sonrisa. No era su primera vez yendo a la empresa y sabía a donde ir.

Cuando llego al piso de Terrence se extrañó no ver a Drew, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Se acercó a la puerta para tocar cuando escucho la voz Terrence y de otra persona, una chica, pero se le hacía conocida esa voz.

-Pongamos fin a esto de manera definitiva- dijo la chica, no entendió lo que dijo después así que se acercó a la puerta y escucho- estas comprometido-

-lo sé- escuche como Terrence suspiro- me di cuenta desde hace mucho que no funciona para nosotros- Silvermist sentía como su corazón empezaba a doler al imaginarse que dejo de funcionar entre la chica y Terrence.- Yo también quería hablar esto contigo-

-sabes que yo te amo de verdad- dijo la chica.

-"Por favor, no contestes"- pensó Silvermist

-yo también te amo- respondió Terrence

Esas pocas palabras sirvieron para destrozar en mil pedazos el corazón de Silvermist y nunca pensó que dolería tanto.

-quizás fue malo comenzar todo esto?- dijo la chica- si se llegasen a enterar causaría mucho daño a nuestros amigos cercanos-

-Escucha nunca me arrepentiré de conocerte y tampoco imaginamos que terminaría así- rio un poco Terrence- y jamás me arrepentiré de amarte Tinkerbell-

Silvermist se quedó como estatua, estaba anonadada.

La chica que estaba con Terrence era Tinkerbell, una de sus más grandes amigas. El cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía en ella le estaba causando uno de los más grandes dolores en su corazón, entre esos sentimientos, la traición gritaba desesperada y muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente; ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron sobre su relación? ¿Les gustaba ver como ella caía en las redes de su juego?, quería entrar y exigir respuestas. Pero se detuvo y recordó cuando vio a Terrence por primera vez su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules donde se podía ver su inconformidad por este compromiso y el anhelo de otra persona, y esa era Tinkerbell, ella siempre fue la que sobro en esto.

-"Tranquila"- pensó, respiro lentamente, mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

No era un asunto suyo.

\- "Estarás bien Sil, mientras ellos sean felices tú también lo serás"- se consoló así misma mientras salía con la cabeza en alto de la empresa- "Tú también llegaras a ser muy feliz en esta vida"-

No mostro ninguna emoción en todo el trayecto hasta su hogar, cuando llego a casa, se encerró en su cuarto.

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Tinkerbell, cuando conoció a Terrence, cuando presento a Terrence a sus amigas y como se trataron ellos dos, lo de hoy. Trataba de convencerse de que todo iría bien.

Nada iría bien.

Los sirvientes preocupados trataron de sacarla sin éxito alguno. Solo paso acostada todo el día en su cama pensando en lo que haría ahora, sus lágrimas caían sin ninguna duda mostrando el dolor en su corazón.

No fue a clases por unos días dando de excusa que tenía una gripe muy fuerte que la postro en cama. Sus amigas llamaron preocupadas y vinieron a verla cuando no contesto pero lo único que obtuvieron cuando quisieron verla fue un no, diciendo que no las quería contagiar y que estaba un poco débil para contestar las llamadas.

Terrence también llamo, pero no le contesto.

Hasta que se cansó de su actitud.

-basta- murmuro levantándose- Tú no eres así Sil, así de desolada, débil y deprimente- se miró en el espejo- tú eres amable, tranquila, optimista, nunca lloras, inteligente y te amas a ti misma tal como eres, amas a tus amigos, y amas a Terrence y a Tink- se miró con determinación- si ellos quieren estar juntos, tienes que hacerte a un lado-

Y con eso en mente se dio un largo baño y se arregló para ir a hablar con su padre.

Claro se armó una disputa, no todos los días Silvermist Lucerne discute con sus padres sobre algo. Pero esto iba más allá de su aceptación, Silvermist no les iba a contar que Terrence amaba a otra mujer, que justamente es una de sus grandes amigas. Su padre trato de llamar a Terrence o a su padre, pero ella no le dejo. Dando de excusa que ella quería casarse por amor dejando caer algunas lágrimas, sus padres viendo esas lágrimas se sorprendieron ya que ella nunca llora y aceptaron. Ella sonrió agradecida y le dio un abrazo a su padre. Él le devolvió el abrazo y le susurro algo que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida y trato de separarse del abrazo pero él solo la abrazo más fuerte, causando que llorara un poco más.

Su padre le aseguro que él iba a hablar con el padre de Terrence para terminar el compromiso, le dio las gracias y fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó un poco cansada, pero se levantó de la cama a bañarse y vestirse con un vestido azul muy simple que se soltaba desde su cintura en conjunto con una chaqueta negra y plataformas de color negras, se hizo una cola de caballo. Cuando vio su rostro en el espejo se dio un susto al ver que las malas noches y llorar bastante causó que se viera más pálida de lo normal y se formaran unas ojeras; así que se maquillo un poco para esconder las ojeras y un poco de brillo en los labios.

-Listo- se sonrío a través del espejo- estarás bien-

Bajo al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus padres los saludo con un beso y una sonrisa mientras se unía con ellos en el desayuno. Cuando termino se dirigió en auto hacia el colegio su chofer la hacía reír y le agradeció eso. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de algo.

El anillo que le dio Terrence por su compromiso, con dolor y tristeza me quite el anillo y lo guarde en el fondo de su bolso; y siguió su camino.

Claro nunca espero la reprimenda que le dio Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia, Fawn y Tinkerbell cuando la vieron.

Pero al fijar su mirada en Tinkerbell sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Contesto todas sus preguntas y siguió con la mentira de que estaba muy enferma.

Y así el día paso normal hasta el receso que estuvieron todas.

-¡Silvermist!-Rosetta grito, haciendo asustar a todas- Querida, tu anillo de compromiso, ¡no está!-

Todas observaron su mano y se sorprendieron al no verlo.

-¡Por Dios!- Iridessa salto y se puso al lado de ella- ¿Y si se te cayo? ¿O alguien pudo haberte robado sin tu darte cuenta?- Iridessa seguía pensando muchas maneras de como se le perdió el anillo.

-tranquilas chicas- llamo su atención-el anillo no está perdido, ni me lo robaron- aclaro- solo me lo quite-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio mirándome sorprendidas, se formó un silencio incomodo ninguna hablo, el ambiente se puso un poco pesado.

-Silvermist- Tink fue la primera en hablar, con una expresión de preocupación total-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está bien?-

-bueno- miro sus dedos un momento, subió la mirada con determinación- He decidido romper el compromiso con Terrence- después de decir esas palabras sus amigas quedaron en shock, pero solo se concentró en la expresión de Tinkerbell estaba en shock y en sus ojos se veía preocupación y tristeza- Ayer lo rompí-

-Pero…- dijo Vidia- Tú lo amas Silvermist- certera como siempre.

-pero al parecer él ama a alguien más- cerro los ojos no querían ver la expresión de ninguna cuando soltó esas palabras-y yo quiero que sea feliz con esa persona- los abrió de nuevo al escuchar a Fawn.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Fawn se veía triste y en sus ojos había un entendimiento que le robo un poco el aire al saber la razón de este entendimiento- ¿Los viste?-

-No- mintió, ella no iba a exponer ni a Tink o Terrence- lo veo en su mirada- sonrío triste- Él no me ama-

-Porque estas tan segura de que no siento nada por ti- una voz masculina se oyó atrás de ella; y rápidamente se levantó y miro atrás, era Terrence. Su mirada estaba llena de enojo, rabia; su quijada apretada, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera lenta y brazos cruzados- Respóndeme Silvermist-

-Terrence…- susurro, sabía que la iría a buscar pero pensó que con gratitud al terminar el compromiso- yo…-

-Sabes no comprendo- comenzó- desapareces por unos días, me dicen que es porque estabas enferma y no querías contagiar a nadie, pero nunca contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes- se empezó a acercar- te di un poco de espacio.- Silvermist empezó a retroceder- Pero cuando tú padre llamo y me dijo que se cancelaba el compromiso, pensé que fue obra de mi padre pero cuando fui a preguntarle a él- Silvermist sintió una pared atrás suyo y cuando trato de ir hacia un lado, dos fuerte brazos le impidieron salir, encerrándola- adivina- se acercó a su rostro, solo un pequeño espacio los separaba- me dijo que fue decisión tuya-

No podía respirar, estaba sorprendida. Terrence muy enojado, observe como mis amigas nos veían con preocupación, pero me descoloco ver como Tinkerbell nos miraba con diversión junto a Vidia, Drew, Shadow y un desinteresado Haze.

Mire otra vez a Terrence y pude sentir como me empezaba a enojar.

-en serio, me culpas a mi ahora- entrecerró sus ojos- tú deberías estar feliz ahora- mi dedo se dirigió hacia su pecho- por fin te desharás del compromiso- lo empujo con fuerza, separándolo de ella- Ya podrás estar con la chica que realmente amas- Terrence solo se sorprendió un poco y luego lo escondió con una mirada seria- Así que no me molestes y aléjate de mí- se sentía agitada.

Paso de él dirigiéndose directo a recoger sus cosas e irse adentro del edificio.

Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse debido al coraje y tristeza, pero se las aguanto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, sintió como dos grandes manos la alzaban de la cintura y la colocaban sobre un hombro ancho.

Miro a su "secuestrador" sorprendida que rápidamente se convirtió en molestia.

-¡Terrence!- exclamo- bájame de aquí ahora- empezó a golpear su espalda- No tienes derecho-

¡Plass!

-¡Ah…!- ¡Plass!- Pero que crees que haces deja de golpearme el trasero- sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza- se me vera todo- trato de llevar sus manos atrás para bajar su vestido.

-muévete otra vez y te nalgueare hasta que esté completamente rojo- serio y sentimiento en su voz avanzo directo hasta su carro y acomodo a Silvermist en el asiento- díganle al profesor que Silvermist y yo teníamos unos asuntos que resolver- Drew, Haze y Vidia asintieron, ya que Tinkerbell y Shadow trataban de aguantar la risa y las otras estaban completamente en shock.

-¡Terrence!- grito Tinkerbell- Trátala bien- despidiéndose con felicidad del carro que se alejaba a una gran velocidad- son tan tiernos- sonrió divertida

-Porque lo dices Tink- todas la miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- Terrence parecía un demonio, hasta pensé que podría hacerle algo a Sil-

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa- Terrence nunca le haría algo malo a Sil-

-Tenemos que ir a verla- Iridessa dijo- no podemos confiar en eso Tink, Terrence se veía muy enojado-

-Tranquilas- calmo Shadow- dudo que le haga algo a Silvermist-

Shadow MacQuoid alto, ojos café oscuro, musculoso, piel dorada, color de cabello de un raro gris alborotado.

-Pero?- Iridessa, Fawn y Rosetta se veían inseguras.

-Es un asunto entre ellos- sentencio Haze- no debemos meternos-

Haze Cold alto, ojos grises brillantes, piel blanca, color de cabello negro oxidiana ondulado hacia un lado.

-exacto- Tinkerbell las dirigió hacia el edificio- así que no hay nada de porque preocuparse- pero algo rondaba por la mente de ella- "porque Sil parecía tan enojada y porque tomo la decisión de romper el compromiso en verdad"- suspiro- "Terrence espero que lo soluciones"-

Mientras que en el auto de Terrence.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- no sabía cuál era su razón pero no era justo para ella- no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi- susurro cerrando los ojos.

El camino fue muy silencioso y largo para su gusto, cuando sintió como detuvo el auto. Él bajo y su puerta se abrió y la volvieron a cargar como un saco de papas, pero esta vez no lucho y no quiso abrir los ojos.

Hasta que sintió como la soltaban y volaba para después sentir algo suave, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se sentó rápidamente para ver como Terrence ponía segura a la puerta y quitarse la chaqueta quedando en una camisa blanca, se remango las mangas y soltó dos botones del comienzo.

-Terrence- hablo- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-tenemos que solucionar muchos asuntos- se empezó acercar y ella empezó a retroceder.

-no tenemos nada que hablar nosotros dos- se puso del otro lado de la cama, solo eso los separaba.

-si lo tenemos- se cruzó de brazos- comenzando por qué terminaste nuestro compromiso-

-ya te lo dije- miro a otro lado- tú nunca quisiste este compromiso-

-mientes- lo miro, Terrence parecía ofuscado- sé que esa no es la razón, dime la verdad o te la sacare a las malas-

Ella solo guardo silencio no le iba a decir nada.

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba en la cama y Terrence encima de ella. Con una sola mano sujeto sus muñecas y las coloco encima de ella. Puso sus pernas entre las de ella evitando que lo golpeara, y haciendo también que su vestido se subiera un poco; con su otra mano deshizo su moño dejando suelto su cabello.

-Terrence, déjame ir-

-no- sintió como le apretaba más las muñecas- Hasta que me digas por qué cancelaste el compromiso-

-ya te lo dije, déjame ir- empezó a moverse tratando de escapar- esto se lo puede considerar secuestro- lucho- ¡Terrence!-

-Te lo advertí- su rostro se resguardo en su cuello, dejándola sorprendida- Silvermist- sintió su cálido aliento; sintió como su pulso se aceleró; su nariz acariciaba suavemente su cuello y planto un suave beso, luego otro y otro.

Terrence no paro de darle besos en el cuello, consiguiendo que se pusiera inquieta y muy nerviosa por las sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Su cuerpo reacciona a cada beso, le faltaba el aire, tenía una gran necesidad de cerrar las piernas pero el cuerpo de Terrence no se lo permitía.

-para- susurro jadeante

-no- Terrence pasó al otro lado de su cuello y siguió con sus caricias

-Te-Terrence, por favor ah…-gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Terrence moverse en círculos en su clavícula

-hazlo de nuevo- pidió Terrence, la mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciar su cintura- gime para mí-

-bas…ta…- su cuerpo se retorcía por cada caricia- ah…- jadeo al sentir como este empezaba a absorber un poco.

Un chupete.

Eso la despertó de ese mar de placer. Sintiéndose usada, sucia y traicionera; su amiga Tinkerbell debería de estar aquí con Terrence no ella; él no la amaba. Tantos sentimientos se aglomeraron dentro del ella.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y comenzó a hipar, trato de acallar su llanto. Terrece se detuvo y subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

No aguanto más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues torturándome?- dijo- Sé que no me amas, entonces…- cerro con fuerza sus ojos, no quería verlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque te escuche con ella en tú oficina-exploto- te decía que te amaba y tú le decías lo mismo; que nunca te arrepentiste de haberla conocido- abrió sus ojos- lo peor fue descubrir que esa chica es Tinkerbell- Terrence se sorprendió- por eso le pedí a mi padre que rompiera este compromiso para que por fin ustedes estuvieran juntos-

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos.

-jajajaja…- la risa de Terrence rompió el silencio y se acostó hacia un lado de ella.

No lo podía creer le cuenta que descubrió que amaba a otra y el reaccionaba riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando por fin se calmó, se puso de lado para observarla y la atrajo hacia él.

-Antes de conocernos, yo conocí a Tinkerbell primero en uno de mis viajes. Al principio no nos llevamos muy bien. Pelábamos, nos insultamos; pero existía una pequeña amistad entre nosotros- Terrence suavemente empezó a acariciar su cintura- Luego descubrimos que nos gustábamos- la atrajo un poco más- Empezamos a salir, hasta que mi padre me dijo que me había comprometido, ese día pensé que el mundo estaba en mi contra.- suspiro- Tuve una gran pelea con mi padre y Tinkerbell cuando supo el nombre de mi prometida.- sonrío- Cuando te conocí no te considere digna de mi- mi corazón se estrujo al escuchar- y considere en escapar con Tinkerbell-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-lo sé- estaba loco- sé que suena loco- me miro- pero cuando empecé a pasar el tiempo contigo descubrí que no eras tan mala- entrelazo nuestras manos- Además, en ese tiempo que pase contigo, no pude pasar tiempo con Tinkerbell, recuerdas?- asentí, recuerdo que nos llevaron por 4 meses de viajes de negocios juntos, y él siempre me acompañaba- Ahí fue también cuando Tinkerbell conoció a alguien- lo mire sorprendida

-¿Qué?- esto era lo único que podría decir

-y empezó también a gustarle mucho- me ignoro y siguió contando- cuando nos volvimos a ver quedamos en que solo íbamos a ser amigos-

-espera- lo pare- entonces me estás diciendo que lo que escuche en tu oficina no fue nada- él asintió- no te creo-

-Entonces déjame seguir- asentí- quedamos de ser amigos, pero hicimos un contrato que no podíamos decirle a nadie sobre lo "nuestro"- lo mire como "es en serio"- tengo el contrato guardado. Ahí fue cuando ella fue a mi oficina y me dijo que necesitaba contárselo a esa persona que quería ser sincera sobre todo de ella-

-oh…-

-sí- me miro- nunca pensé en contártelo- aparto su mirada- pensé que era irrelevante-

-lo supe- me miro sorprendido- en tus ojos se veía que tu amabas a alguien más- negué suavemente- pero no me quería rendir contigo- sonreí- por eso seguí yéndote a ver-

-siempre me dejas sorprendido- sonrío- cuando me entere que cancelaste el compromiso sentí un poco de miedo- ahora era yo era la sorprendida- no me había dado cuenta de que realmente me importabas-

-entonces?-

-quiero seguir con este compromiso- me estrecho más fuerte- quieres continuar?-

-sí- susurre

Lo abrace fuertemente y reía emocionada.

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo bueno es que después de eso, todo siguió natural entre ellos.

-espero que mañana sea un gran día- susurre mientras abría su departamento- o tengo que quitarme esta peluca- se sorprendió al verse todavía en su disfraz- tanto iba en mis pensamientos que no me lo quite-

Alguien toco la puerta.

-un momento, por favor- me apresure a llegar- buenas, en qu…- no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra frente suyo estaba- Terrence-

-hola Silvermist- sonrió ladino

No se me ocurría que decir, estaba atónita.

-no me permitirás pasar?- se acercó a mí.

-pasa- susurre despacio. Le di espacio al pasar y mire como se fue a acomodar en mi sala mirando todo serio.- Terrence-

-Antes de eso me puedes explicar porque no te contactaste conmigo- me sorprendí

-Espera- me senté al frente de él- eras tú el que no contestaba mis llamadas y mensajes- le mostré mi registro- ves las llamadas dirigidas hacia ti- suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz

-Silvermist, si recuerdas que cambie de número- no sabía que decir- lo bueno es que ya nos podemos ver- sonrío, me miro de arriba abajo- ven Silvermist- me acerque sin dudarlo con una sonrisa y me acomodo en su regazo- ahora que eso está arreglado, me puedes explicar porque usas una peluca-

-oh… me olvide por completo de ello- reí un poco- bueno es una larga historia- sentí como sus manos empezaban a quitarme la peluca, tirándola a un lado, y soltar mi cabello negro/azul oscuro.

-me gustaría escucharla- me abrazo de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba mi cabello.

Le conté todo desde las negativas de mis padres y como tuve que convencerlos. Como entre en el trabajo de la panadería y como iban mis estudios y la empresa; también le mencione que mis padres habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y que se habían desconectado por completo de la comunicación.

-entonces, un día se me olvido quitarme la peluca y vi a las chicas- reí un poco- ninguna me reconoció- lo mire enternecida- me alegra que me hayas podido reconocer-

-sería imposible no reconocerte- me miro-

-jejejeje…- me alegre escuchar eso de él- oh… mira la hora no tienes hambre- me levante de su regazo y fui rápida a la cocina- tengo para hacer estofado, quier..uf- al darme la vuelta choque contra su pecho- Terrence-

-¿Quién era el chico castaño que te abrazo?- su voz sonó gruesa

-¿Qué?- sus ojos parecían una tormenta fuerte

Me agarro de la cintura y subió al mesón, se acomodó entre mis piernas; esta posición era muy íntima y mi sentí mi cara ponerse caliente.

-ese chico de pelo castaño de la panadería que se acercó hacia ti esta tarde y te abrazo con fuerza- me mordí el labio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- contuve la respiración- estabas ahí- asintió serio y me apretó con más fuerza, su mirada solo me decía que continuara-Su nombre es Max Gastrell, es un buen amigo que me visita en ocasiones a la panadería- me miro inquisidor- bueno él está enamorado de mi- susurre nerviosa, pude sentir que su agarre se tensó- pero hoy lo rechace seriamente y le dije que yo ya tenía a alguien- acaricie su mejilla- no tienes que ponerte celoso-

-lo sé- suspiro- pero eso no quita que alguien durante el tiempo que no estuve trato de conquistar a mi prometida y seguramente la toc- se interrumpió bruscamente- Silvermist-

-Sí-

-además del abrazo de hoy- acerco su rostro al mío- no hizo nada más contigo- lo mire curiosa- no te beso, cierto- me sorprendí y me empecé a poner nerviosa, sabía que Terrence era muy posesivo conmigo.

-bueno, en qué sentido te refieres al beso- dije tímidamente.

-lo hizo- susurro enojado, negué fuertemente

-solo me dio un beso en la mano y me mando un beso, nada más- negué sonrojada al sentir su mirada.

-entonces empezare por ahí- agarro mis manos y empezó a repartir besos, me sonroje por la lentitud con la que lo hacía- como también te mando besos no sé en donde cayeron- me miró fijamente- también tendré que hacerlo por todo tu cuerpo y sin más me beso.

Comenzó como un beso lento, me abrase a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí y el agarro mi cintura. Pero con el pasar del tiempo el beso empezó a tomar un camino más apasionado y más fuerte. Estaba sin aire, la manera en que Terrence la besaba sin parar la mataría, de pronto soltó sus labios, jadeaba por la falta de aire podía sentir su cara caliente y seguramente sonrojada.

Gimió al sentir como empezaba a besar su cuello lentamente, apretó su agarre cuando empezó a morderlo y chuparlo fuertemente.

Marcándola.

De manera inconsciente abrió más las piernas para él, Terrence la atrajo más a su cuerpo quedando casi en el filo. Ahogando en el proceso un gemido cuando pudo sentir sus partes íntimas chocando entre sí. Empezó a mover sus caderas para que ocurra la tan preciada fricción, escucho como Terrence gruño en su cuello y de manera rápida se apodero de sus labios de vuelta, acallando sus gemidos.

Estaban tan juntos que parecían querer fundirse entre sí. No sabía dónde comenzaba ella y terminaba él.

Las manos de Terrence dejaron su cintura para dirigirse a sus caderas y agarrarlas con fuerza para crear más roces entre ellos.

-Ah..- gimió cuando se separó bruscamente de sus labios, podía sentir un hilo de saliva que los unía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo cuando volvió a atacar sus labios con una hambre que parecía ser saciada, los movimientos de la cadera seguían con más fuerza.

-Joder..- gruño Terrence al sentir como yo mordía su labio inferior.

Ansiaba sentir más de Terrence, de manera rápida le saque el saco y deshice la corbata. Sus manos se metió dentro de mi blusa, nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en nuestro beso. Sus manos se sentían tan bien, donde tocaran me hacían sentir más calor.

Ring Ring Ring

-Terrence- suspire- tú cel- me beso de nuevo sin dejarme terminar

-Ignóralo- me empezó a besar lento pero con intensidad, igualo el movimiento con nuestras caderas.

Ring Ring Ring

Ahora sonaba mi celular, lo podía escuchar y también el de él.

-¡Rayos!- gruño enojado y frustrado.

-Quizás pueda ser importante- dije mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire.

-Matare al que este molestando- dijo mientras que me agarraba de los muslos- sujétate a mí-

-¡Terrence!- Exclame al verme levantada, me sonroje al todavía sentir su dureza y trate de contener mis emociones-

-No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí en estos momentos- nos trasladó a la sala recogió su celular y me paso el mío. Se sentó conmigo en sus piernas; trate de bajarme pero el solo me abrazo con fuerza sin posibilidad de escape.

-¿Seguro?- pregunte- no soy un poco pesada, quizás te esté incomodando-

-no eres pesada- agarro una de mis manos, y beso mi mano mirándome fijamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió completa por su intensidad.

Entrelazando nuestras manos se fue acercando lentamente.

Ring Ring Ring

Salte, cuando ambos celulares sonaron.

Soltando un gruñido, Terrence contesto la llamada.

Observe mi registro de llamadas, tenía 25 llamadas perdidas de mis padres, el padre de Terrence y mis amigas; y 10 mensajes de texto 5 de mi padre y 5 de mis amigas. Abrí uno por uno y les conteste.

-No, yo iré- Terrence seguía con su llamada- Sí, la recogeré yo. No tardaremos- colgó.

-¿A quién irás a buscar?- pregunte

-A ti- empezó a jugar con mi cabello

-¿A mí?- lo mire sorprendida

-Sí, tenemos una cena con nuestras familias y amigos- me respondió- no te lo dijeron- negué

-Solo me dijeron que había algo urgente que me tenían que decir- lo mire pacientemente esperando que me soltara pero no me soltaba- Terrence?-

-Mnn….- murmuro-

-Tienes que soltarme- le sonreí, pero el solo siguió jugando con mi cabello; yo también estaba muy a gusto, pero teníamos responsabilidades- Vamos, tenemos que ir a la cena- trate de que me soltara, sus manos parecían candados que no me soltarían- Terrence- lo mire- tienes que soltarme-

-¿Qué me das a cambio?- sonrío ladinamente- si quieres que te suelte, dame algo que me convenza-

-Algo- murmure bajo- un día sin trabajo- negó- un masaje- alzo una ceja- no cierto, solo quería ver como reaccionabas- río.

Piensa Silvermist.

-¡YA!- exclame feliz al saber que darle- te encantara-

-¿Segura?- pregunto, asentí feliz.

-una cita conmigo- acune su mejilla- como te fuiste de viaje por un tiempo, no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos- apoye mi frente en la suya- hay que ponernos al día- sonreí.

-Está bien- acepto- pero ese día solo serás para mí- lo mire sonriente- no trabajo, no empresa, no amigas, no padres- me abrazo- solo yo- me acerco más a el- todo el día- reí- y la noche- lo mire sorprendida- solo mía-

-solo tuya- susurre, acorte el espacio y lo bese muy dulcemente.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Creo que fue un poco corta, pero muy divertida. **

**Perdón por las faltas ortográficas que tuvo esta pequeña historia. Posiblemente siga continuando estos relatos de Silvermist y Terrence. **

**Además de agregar a más personajes de Tinkerbell y nuevos OC.**

**Que les esperara en el futuro a nuestra hada del agua y el guardián del polvillo. Solo el tiempo nos dirá.**


End file.
